C'est pour ça qu'on t'aime
by Dawny-chan
Summary: Après une mission périlleuse, Elena et Reno se retrouvent à courir pour rejoindre le quartier général. Réponse au défi de Ren.


Voilà, le deuxième OS du défi. Quand je relis tout ça, je me dis qu'il faut sérieusement que je change ma playlist quand j'écris … bonne lecture !

Ils courraient tous les deux dans la nuit. Ils devaient échapper à leurs poursuivants, c'était indispensable pour la réussite de la mission. Un éclair argenté attira l'attention d'Elena. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, un shuriken lancé par un soldat Utaïen traçait une légère marque sanglante sur le bras droit de Reno. Il ne disait rien, se contentant d'esquiver les autres projectiles tout en courant à perdre haleine et en serrant les dents pour refluer une vague de douleur.

- Putain, je crois qu'on est bons pour des heures supplémentaires ...

- Tu feras de l'humour plus tard, on a des informations à transmettre au patron ...

Ils continuaient de courir malgré la fatigue et les blessures. Quelques ruelles plus tard, Reno se rendit compte qu'ils étaient encerclés. Le temps de se retourner pour faire un signe à Elena, un de leurs poursuivants avait déjà entamé un combat au corps à corps avec le roux, ne lui laissant aucuns moyens de parer la première vague d'assaut.

Il se retourna rapidement, prêt à combattre avec son électro-rod quand un coup de feu retentit. Son assaillant s'écroula, une balle dans la tête, mort.

- Tu peux te relever ? demanda Elena en rechargeant son arme rapidement.

- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas un débutant ...

Ils se remirent à courir, éliminant le moindre de leurs poursuivants. Au bout de quelques pas, Reno sentit une douleur cuisante à l'abdomen, mais se força à avancer: il fallait transmettre les informations au patron coûte que coûte. Une main crispée sur le ventre, il continua de courir aux côtés d'Elena avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux, incapable de suivre la cadence plus longtemps.

- Reno ?

- 'Faut qu'on avance ...

- Fais voir ta blessure ...

- C'est rien, on a pas le temps de s'arrêter pour ça !

Le roux se releva péniblement en réprimant un grognement de douleur et se remit à courir, mais nettement moins vite qu'avant, en laissant un mince filet de sang derrière lui. La jeune femme ne s'en rendit compte que quand elle dû ralentir le mouvement pour passer discrètement dans une ruelle pleine de fêtards nocturnes.

- T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?!

- On a une mission à accomplir ...

- Oui et bien cette mission attendra que je te soigne.

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire quelque chose, elle l'avait déjà entraîné dans une ruelle sombre à l'abri des regards. Sans cérémonie, elle arracha les boutons de la chemise du roux pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Regrettant de n'avoir pas pensé à équiper son arme de service d'une matéria soin, elle força Reno à s'allonger sur le sol, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de morceaux de verres ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu le blesser d'avantage. Elle prit une potion dans sa poche et entreprit de la verser sur la plaie béante du roux avant de tenter de refermer les deux lèvres sanglantes avec la force de ses mains.

- 'lena ...

- Ne parles pas, tu t'épuises.

- 'lena ... insista-t-il.

Elle continuait toujours de stopper le flot de sang continu sans y parvenir entièrement. Le sol se couvrait de rouge, leurs mains, leurs vêtements se parsemaient de cette couleur écarlate synonyme à la fois de vie et de mort. Elena s'affairait à arrêter l'hémorragie, son regard noisette obstinément baissé sur ce qu'elle faisait, ses deux mains fines enfouies dans les tripes chaudes et gluantes de Reno. Il était en train de lui filer sous les doigts, elle le sentait. Elle voulait le sauver, malgré toutes les méchancetés qu'il avait pu lui dire, malgré tous les coups bas qu'il avait pu lui faire, malgré que ...

Il leva faiblement son bras vers elle, tendant sa main couverte du liquide carmin pour la forcer à le regarder. Elena échappa à son étreinte légère, se concentrant sur la survie de son collègue.

- 'lena, arrêtes.

Elle hocha la tête négativement et continua d'essayer de lui sauver la vie, pestant contre les secours qui n'arrivaient pas assez vite. Il ne voyait rien de son visage à part ses cheveux dorés coupés trop courts pour que ce soit très féminin.

- Tu vas t'en sortir Reno, ce n'est qu'une petite blessure, hein ? Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure de rien du tout...

Elena répétait ceci comme une litanie, pour le réconforter, comme pour se rassurer elle-même. Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement: ses poumons n'étaient pas touchés, mais la douleur qui avait élu domicile dans son corps l'empêchait de correctement puiser l'oxygène qu'il avait besoin.

- Je sais que je vais y passer ...

- Tu vas t'en sortir, comme d'habitude !

- Arrêtes, tu te salis les mains pour un connard comme moi ...

Elle continuait toujours, les mains tremblant de plus en plus. Il caressa sa joue, tâchant au passage la peau pâle et les cheveux blonds d'hémoglobine.

- Tseng ne me pardonnera pas si je te laisse mourir.

- Tseng en a rien à foutre de moi, ne t'en fais pas pour ça...

- Tu ne mourras pas !

La respiration de Reno se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Il peinait à garder son bras en l'air pour rassurer Elena. Il laissa tomber son bras, trop faible pour garder ses muscles contractés.

- Tiens bon, Reno, les secours vont arriver, tout ira bien ...

Une goutte d'eau lui tomba sur le nez et glissa le long de sa pommette décorée d'un tatouage rouge en forme de virgule. Il sourit légèrement tout en serrant les dents pour retenir un gémissement de douleur.

- Ouah, quelle chance ... il pleut ...

Un sanglot déchirant l'arrêta net dans sa réflexion. La pluie continuait de tomber, les trempant tous les deux. L'eau tombée du ciel lavait ses plaies et collait ses cheveux roux contre le sol en les confondant avec son propre sang.

- 'lena ... pleure pas pour ça, s'il te plait ...

- Tu vas tenir et on rentrera au bureau, tu continueras à te payer ma tête quand je rougirai trop quand on me fera une réflexion gênante, tu continueras à me traîner de bars en bars comme tu le fais toujours le vendredi soir...

- 'lena ...

- Tu peux pas nous planter comme ça...

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de sortir la première chose qui lui passa par la tête:

- Juste un truc ... Elena ...

- Oui ?

- Avoue tes sentiments à Tseng, ça t'évitera de souffrir trop plus tard ...

- Je ... Je ne peux pas ... Je veux que tu sois là pour me réconforter si jamais il me rejette... Je ...

- Dis-lui juste "Je t'aime" et sois forte. Sinon j'aurai pas de quoi me payer ta tête dans la rivière de la vie, et sérieusement, je vais m'emmerder !

Elena baissa la tête, abattue. Non, c'était impossible ! Reno ne pouvait pas mourir, il était trop jeune et trop insouciant pour ça et surtout ... c'était Reno ! Le mec le plus insouciant et le plus dérangé qu'elle connaisse, un Turk pur souche, un tueur sans aucuns - ou presque - scrupules ...

- Et fais pas cette tête, j'ai l'impression que tu vas à un enterrement ...

- Désolée, je ne suis vraiment qu'une imbécile.

Avec un petit sourire gêné, il leva sa main tremblante et la posa sur le poignet d'Elena pour l'éloigner de ses blessures.

- Une imbécile peut-être, mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime ...

Progressivement, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Reno serra une dernière fois la main d'Elena et ferma les yeux, laissant une dernière image se graver dans son coeur: celle d'Elena, la dernière recrue des Turks, qui avait réussi à se faire une place dans son petit coeur égoïste d'homme.


End file.
